Nightmare FROM Elm Street
by NeVeRsLeEpSaTnIgHt
Summary: Nightmare Really messed up Nightmare in Domino, I bet you can guess who the bad guy is in this one, plz rr.


_**The Nightmare From Elm Street**_

A/N: Yes, Freddy Crougar in Domino! Mwahahahahaha! My original idea, yada yada yada. Yep. I own Archer and Cooper (Who was inspired by Archer and I love the two names...yeah) and Nikki and Angel and my plot. It's mine! And so it the notepad of DOOM! That's where I write my top secret World Domination Plans. Um yeah, anyways...Yep. Hit it.

-Cinimax Motion Pictures Music starts to play-

A/N: OH NO WAIT!

(--)

A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Freddy. Or Shrek 2. I don't think I got all the lines right. Ok, _now _you can hit it.

-Dum dum dada dum dum dum dum duuuuuuuuuh!-

_**These are thoughts, Okay?**_

_**Chapter One: Chapter One-No seriously**_

_"Come back here! You gotta say I have the right to remain silent! You didn't say I have the right to remain silent!"_

_"Donkey, you have the right to remain silent! What you lack is the capacity."_

_"I must hold on before I too go totally mad."_

_"Shrek? Donkey?"_

_"Too late."_

Archer rolled her eyes, turning off the DVD player as the phone rang.

"Hello," Archer said, picking up the phone. "You've dialed the Organ Dome. If this is Malik calling about his liver, I think I have a buyer on the other line."

"No. Dis is Joey and I'm callin' bout' dat spleen you had last week."

Archer laughed. "Oh, wus up, Joey?"

"Notin much, jus chillin'. So you'd betta sell me dat spleen."

"Whateva, whateva I do what I want!" Archer replied as her mom walked in the house, giving her an odd look.

"So where's Yugi?"

"What? You haven't heard from him?"Archer asked.

"Oh, yeah, he wanted me to call you. We're supposed to all be going out to a movie tonight. Me, Yugi, Malik, You, Angel, Ryou. Mokuba's comin' and yeah, that's it."

"Oh, really? What about Jackass?" Archer mumbled.

"Who's-da-ass?"

"You da ass, numb nuts. Kaiba you IDIOT!"

"Oh, him...I don't know, why?"

"Nevermind, see you guys tonight, Bye Joey."

"Bye."

Later That Night

Archer rolled down the stairs into the livingroom landing at her mom's feet. Nikki (A/N: Aka Archer's mom...) raised an eyebrow. "Archer, are you hyped up on paint fumes?" she asked.

"No, mom." Archer said, rolling her eyes. "That meditation worked."

"Oh, really?" Amelia grinned. "I told you cloves and insence were the answer, now just remember to try scrying tonight before you go to bed." she smiled.

"Sure thing mom." Archer said. "See you later."

Archer ran out the door and walked down the sidewalk until she got to he Movie Theater and found Joey,Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Angel, and Mokuba standing there.

"Why hello your Royal Lateness." Malik said bowing slightly. "It's a pleasure to have you accompany us."

"The pleasure's all mine, talking Donkey, now what are we going to see?" Archer retorted.

"Graceful. We're going to see...House Of Wax." Mokuba grinned.

"Alrighty then." Archer said, rubbing her hands together. "Let's scare the pants off of ya'll losers."

"I represent that!" Joey called.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean I _resent_ that?" he asked.

"Well...yeah..." Joey mumbled. "Nevermind."

The Next Day

Archer groaned and rolled over, tumbling out of her bed. "Damn it." she muttered. "Stupid bed..." --

She looked up at her alarm clock.

_**Ugh seven thirty...Oh shit it's seven thirty!**_

Archer jumped up from the floor and threw on her horrid, pink school uniform and picking up her backpack and practically falling down the stairs, running and sliding into the kitchen.

"Hey, you're up, you want some breakfast, you got a phone call." Nikki said, looking at Archer and grinning.

"No, mom. I'm soo late. Crap! Love. Bye!" Archer said grabbing a banana and grabbing her skateboard and running out of the kitchen into the rainy morning.

Nikki leaned over pile of boxes and letters on the island counter and grinned. "I wonder when she's gonna figure out that it's Saturday." she mumbled.

With Archer

Archer was two blocks away from the school when it hit her.

_**Duh! It's Saturday! Argh! I'm such an idiot! Domn it...--...**_

Archer narrowed her eyes and turned her skateboard around, throwing the banana peel behind her and heading back home. Her grey hoodie was soaked. Archer groaned and walked in to Kame Game Shop.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Yugi asked, eyeing Archer's waistlength drenched bright blue hair that was hanging in zillions of little braids and her soaked clothes.

"Stupid rain." Archer muttered. "Got my days screwed up."

"Yeah, I can see that." Grandpa grinned walking in. "You might want to check the calandar next time before you run out."

"Hey, did you guys get the paper?" Archer asked. "I didn't grab mom's before I left."

"Yeah." Yugi said, Archer the _Domino Daily _(A/N: I just made it up...unless it actually exists...) "Some headliner they've got."

Archer raised an eyebrow as she looked down to see the article.

_REALITY BREAKING NEWS!_

_Local teen Amelia Banshal _(A/N: Made it up too.) _awoke this morning to severe bleeding. It seems she has had her leg cut off by a man who goes by the name 'Freddy Crougar'. Amelia says that it was "Unreal," and "Like a dream when it happened." She says that she'd fallen asleep and was dreaming about sitting on her bed when suddenly a man appeared. "His skin looked inside out and he had metal claws for hands and wore some hat." she recalls "And he said that he'd run out of games back home." Experts in teen psychology think that she may have had a little bit too much virtual reality and might have tried a suicidal attack on herself, but she claims otherwise._

Archer raised an eyebrow. "Freaky, I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"It's something."

"What's something?"

Yugi and Archer looked to the door to see Malik, Ryou, and Angel standing there.

"It's nothing. I'll get back to you guys when I know for sure." she said, running out, carrying her skateboard.

"What was that about?" Malik asked, looking behind Archer. "She seemed exited to get out of here, what did you do to her Yugi?"

"Nothing..." Yugi replied.

A/N: I know the beginning is boring but it'll get better, there's more killing in upcoming chapters. Tell me, who should die first? Kaiba or Tea(Anzu for those of you who read the manga) or someone else? I need to know! Plz review and if you just came here to tell me this is a dumbass story that deserves no credit and I'm an idea thief, don't bother. I get enough of that from Claoked Fox. I think she's started a little army of Authors who Hate me...


End file.
